Surprise!
by dizzyturtle
Summary: It's Grover and Junipers one year anniversary and Grover's planned something special for her. Lots of fluff. Written for the Percy Jackson ship weeks.


**Hey readers :) here's a short one shot for the ship weeks. Read and review please, it helps me improve as a writer.**

**disclaimer: yeah I don't own PJO, because if did, percabeth would not be in Tartarus.**

"Finally, all done"

Grover praised his own work as he admired the scenery around him. The strawberry bushes were in full bloom, lining the small area he'd secluded from the rest of the woods. Chains of daisies were strung from the trees, green and full of life. He'd strung lanterns all amongst the trees and rose petals were scattered on the grass.

You see, today marked a year of him and Juniper being a couple and he wanted to surprise her with something special. He'd decorated her home as his way of showing how much he cared for her.

"Hello?"

Grover heard her voice and shuffled back into the bushes out of sight. He held the remote for the lanterns in his hand and waited for her to come closer before turning them on.

"Anyone there?"

With that, Grover flipped the switch and the forest was illuminated in a warm glow. He stepped out of his hiding spot and into the light, where he could see Juniper with a complete look of awe on her face.

"Grover, did you do all this? For me?"

"Who else would I do it for?"

Juniper runs to him and launches herself into his arms. Grover holds her and they stay like that for a while, enjoying being close to one another. Moments like these don't come around enough, but when the do,they take full advantage of it. Juniper turns to Grover, with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you Grover, not just for this but for everything. You've always been there for me, made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world and you and have protected me at all costs. You're caring, kind, sweet, honest, loyal,compassionate and so much more. I love you Grover. I love you with all my heart. I'm nothing without you and I can't imagine a life without you."

He cups her face in his hand and kisses her. She happily complies and the two lay in the grass, kissing in the moonlight. Juniper can feel Grover Smiling as they kiss which makes her smile too. And eventually they both break out into laughter because they're just so elated.

Grover stands up while Juniper is still sprawled on the floor. He holds his hand out to her.

"'May I have this dance?" He says and she gets up in her feet and places her hand in his.

"Yes, yes you may." The two stand there holding each other, swaying back and forward. Grover's not much of a dancer but Juniper doesn't care, it's the attempt that counts for her.

"You do realise that there's no music right." Grover just laughs, rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"Who needs music when we have the blissful sound of nature and my lovely voice." Grover starts bleating and singing off pitch. Juniper has given up on trying not to laugh and buries her face in his shoulder.

The two loose track of time and stay like that, swaying in each others arms, for hours. They would of carried on for an eternity but they eventually get tired and lay on the grass, hands linked, gazing at the stars. They take turns pointing out at constellations to one another. And yes, they do kiss quite a bit.

"Grover."

"Yes dear"

"Can you, well, stay here tonight, like this." She's even taken back by her own suggestion. It's new territory for the both of them and they're both pretty shy about it. They're both blushing hard right now.

"I'd like that." And the two get closer and hold one another. Juniper falls asleep peacefully on his chest and Grover stares at her, wondering how he ever managed to get a girl as perfect as her. Gorgeous, compassionate and kind, what more could he ask for. He feels his eyelids slowly close and he falls asleep there with her.

From a distance the two look like a married couple that have been together for forever. They're so peaceful and so in love . They are each others one and only's and that's all they want. It's all they need. Eachother.


End file.
